Technical Field
The present invention relates to sensors, and more particularly to nanopore sensors and methods for detecting interaction between carbon nanotubes and proteins.
Description of the Related Art
Developing low-cost and high-throughput methods to screen designed drug-like molecules facilitates drug discovery and biomedical research in general. However, current methods of drug screening usually involve tedious sample-preparation and costly biological/chemical experiments.